Shotgun
.]] .]] The pump-action shotgun is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Doom player's arsenal. It is first found in a secret area of E1M1: Hangar (or possibly taken from a former human sergeant on the upper two skill levels), then in a non-secret area on E1M2: Nuclear Plant. The shotgun packs a deadly punch at close range, and the grouping of the pellets is tight enough to make the weapon useful for medium-range attacks. In a pinch, the shotgun can be used for sniping, though the spread of the pellets makes it hard to do much damage at long range. Unlike the super shotgun of Doom II, which spreads pellets in a rough cone, the standard shotgun's pellet spread is horizontal; presumably this was a consequence of the game engine's predominantly planar design. Packs of weaker enemies are particularly vulnerable to shotgun fire, and it is often possible to kill two or more zombie troopers or sergeants with a single shot. Against tougher enemies, such as cacodemons, it is usually best to lunge forward and fire at short range, then dodge the enemy's attacks while reloading. This tactic works well when combined with circle strafing. The shotgun's main disadvantages are the slow rate of reloading (which can leave the player vulnerable to counterattacks) and the lack of long-range capability. The shotgun fires seven pellets, each of which inflicts 5-15 points of damage. Shots from a sergeant's shotgun have only three pellets, although the shells in their dropped guns behave like any other shells when used by the player. A shotgun contains 8 shells when picked up (16 shells on the I'm too young to die and Nightmare! skill levels). Shotguns looted from the corpses of zombie sergeants contain 4 shells (8 on ITYTD and NM) and, unlike pre-existing shotguns, disappear when crushed beneath doors or moving ceilings. Notes The images for the shotgun in Doom are of those of a toy shotgun called the "TootsieToy Dakota", manufactured by the Strombecker Corporation of America. The shotgun was the earliest weapon to appear in Doom, dating from the February 1993 pre-release alpha of the game (Doom 0.2). The shotgun model and animation were present, although the gun graphic had a muzzle brake. The alpha version of the player's in-vision display screens attributed it with 'DAM 30, RPS 20, MAX 99, RNG 50'. Data #This table assumes that all applicable calls to P_Random are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: the monster's pain chance must be handled, as well as possible counterattacks and AI pathfinding, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably most significant for small monsters. #Assumes that the target is close enough to be hit by every pellet. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Appearance statistics The IWADs contain the following numbers of shotguns (excluding those of dead sergeants): See also * Shotgun (Doom 3) External links * The TootsieToy Dakota, via the Wayback Machine